Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to reels or spools. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a removable ramp for a reel or spool.
Description of the Related Art
Reels and spools (referred to hereinafter as “reels”) are used to store cable and wire. Access to both ends of the wound cable or wire is required to conduct a continuity test to determine whether the cable or wire has been compromised. Some reels have integrally formed (built in) ramps to enable access to the inner end of the wound cable or wire.
Unfortunately, reels having built in ramps are difficult to manufacture and very labor intensive to make. Also, the built in ramps are permanent fixtures of the reel and cannot be switched out. Customers who require ramp widths that are dependent on the cable diameter must buy complete new reels every time they use a different diameter cable.
The present disclosure is designed to solve the problems described above.